Alternate Trevors
Following Trevor's rise to Dark Lordom, he enthralled various versions of himself from other universes. Trevor- White Noise A version of Trevor that is pure Cybertronian and never became a Lich. A fearsome taskmaster who eagerly joined the Lich King as a Communication Officer White Noise 「Ｗｈｉｔｅ Ｎｏｉｓｅ」is a midrange support type stand capable of interrupting communications of any kind, including spoken, radio, and visual, capable of even blurring out all communication completely with static of that medium's variety. *Power: C *Speed: D *Range: C *Durability: A *Precision: B *Potential: A White Noise Requiem The requiem form of the stand changes to a short range power type capable of turning anything it hits into a Fractal. The process splits the target into 3 equal sized copies that are one third the size of the original. The target can be objects as large as building, any person it touches and even light. *Power: A *Speed: A *Range: E *Durability: D *Precision: A *Potential: E Trevor- Monster Mash This Trevor, born during the American Revolution as a human became a powerful Lich. This Trevor was close friends with Colonel Beauregarde prior to his permanent death. He was rescued from the Pre-Scratch Scooby Doo Universe by the Lich King. He serves as the head spy for the Lich Kingdom. Monster Mash 「Ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒ Ｍａｓｈ」is a stand manifested by this Trevor. It is a Long Range projectile type capable of controlling spiders, insects, vermin and some cats. *Power: D *Speed: C *Range: A *Durability: C *Precision: A *Potential: C Trevor- Expertise Realized The Trevor of unknown origins used as the Lich King's personal repository of information. He is an expert of many things, even things nobody actually cares about. His knowledge includes but is not limited to: *The Movie Convoy *John McCain *The Dukes of Hazard *Naruto *Bleach *Transformers *Horse Breeding *The morals of being a parent *Child psychology *Property Damage Law *The History of the Crusades *Anime *Space Trevor- Academy Superintendent The Agent placed in charge of Yamaku Academy, and an original resident of the DokiKatawa Universe. Little is known about him besides his managerial role over the Academy. Uncle Mikey A version of Trevor comletely warped by psychosis. He believes he is a manifestation of Michael Meyers, a serial killer from the Halloween Universe. His hobbies include the Band Van Halen, and sharing his mixtape with annoyed teenagers. When his stuff is touched he goes into a blind murderous rage in an attempto to prevent further molestations of his belongings. He is the main assassin of the Lich King Trefor Belmont One of the few alternate Trevors not in service to the Lich King, but is instead opposed to him. Trefor exists in an alternate reality where he is a vampire and monster killer, not to be confused with his distant cousin, the legendary Trevor Belmont, who isn't an alternate Trevor. Trefor is a true human, but is skilled in the art of whip and Mace combat and knows a small selection of spells for the purpose of monster slaying When contacted by the Lich King, Trefor attempted to fight back but was overwhelmed by his sheer power. Trefor was locked in the lower prison levels of the Hate Obelisk but managed to escape. The Lich King pays him little mind now as he wonders the DK universe. Trivia *Trevor is capable of summoning up to two of these doppelgangers to any universe he travels to using soap stone signs, like in Dark Souls *Trevor as a Dark Spirit has not been confirmed to be any of the above Trevors, but is suspected to be The Lich King himself *This list is not complete as many Trevors have died, been destroyed, or otherwise have not been found to be useful by the Lich King